This invention relates to a protective device for use in activities in which there is a danger of wrist strain or breakage. More specifically, this invention relates to a protective glove that minimizes the risk of the user""s hand hyper-extending backward or side to side, causing strain and/or breakage of the wrist.
In recent years, recreational activities such as in-line skating, skateboarding, and snowboarding have become more popular. These activities have resulted in a rash of injuries such as scraped hands, elbows, and knees. A number of protective devices are available to prevent or minimize these injuries, including gloves with protected palms.
A more recent entrant to the recreational sports arena is the scooter. The base of a scooter is similar to a skateboard. The rider stands on the base with one foot and provides propulsion with the other. After a chosen speed has been attained, or on downhill surfaces, the rider may place both feet on the base. Unlike a skateboard, a scooter has a T-shaped steering mechanism that extends vertically from the front of the scooter to approximately waist high on the rider. The rider grasps the steering mechanism with both hands and steers the scooter by turning the mechanism to the left or right.
The typical riding position on a scooter places the rider at an increased risk of wrist and/or hand injury. The scooter""s horizontal handle bars allow the rider""s hand to bend back at the wrist. In the event of a fall, the hand can be bent even farther back upon contact with the ground or other hard surface, causing possible wrist injury or breakage. A fall can also result in hyper-extension of the rider""s wrist to one side or the other. In addition, even if the rider""s wrist is not hyper-extended backward or side to side during a fall, the rider may suffer impact or abrasion injuries to the hand when coming into contact with the ground or other hard surface.
Some widely-available protective gloves use padding on the underside of the glove to protect the palms and fingers of the user""s hand from abrasions in the event of a fall. Constructed in this fashion, the commercial prior art protective gloves are ineffective at preventing or minimizing injuries to the user""s wrist and/or lower forearm. These protective gloves will not prevent or minimize the likelihood of the user""s wrist hyper-extending backward or side to side in the event of a fall.
Other widely-available protective devices for sports or recreational activities include forearm and wrist protectors that use a rigid or semi-rigid splint member to absorb the impact of a fall and protect the user""s wrist from breakage or other injury. Such devices work well when used in activities like skating and snowboarding where minimal hand dexterity is required. Constructed in this fashion, the commercial prior art protective devices are too rigid or uncomfortable to achieve widespread use and acceptance where the user needs the tactile and dextrous use of the hand.
The need remains in the recreational sports industry for a protective scooter glove that will comfortably prevent the user""s hand from hyper-extending backward or side to side and protect the user""s heel and palm from abrasions while providing sufficient flexibility for gripping and the tactile sense of the hands. The primary objective of this invention is to meet this need.
More specifically, an object of the invention is to provide a wrist protector having a semi-rigid support plate to absorb the shock generated in a fall and to prevent the user""s wrist from hyper-extending backward or side to side.
Another object of the invention is to provide a wrist protector having straps at the wrist and first knuckles that allow the user to control proper sizing and that prevent the semi-rigid support plate from moving during wear to ensure optimal fit and performance of the semi-rigid support plate.
Yet another object of the invention is to protect the heel and palm of the user""s hand from impact injuries and abrasions in the event of a fall.
In summary, a protective glove that uses a semi-rigid support plate to protect the user""s wrist from hyper-extending backward or side to side, an abrasion resistant palm panel to protect the user""s palm and heel from abrasions, and padding to protect the user""s heel and palm from impact injuries, all in the event of a fall. A semi-rigid support plate is attached to the back of the scooter glove by means of two sleeves. Two removably connected hook and loop straps tighten the semi-rigid support plate above the user""s wrist and first knuckles to ensure optimal fit and comfort to prevent the plate from moving during wear.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the description of the drawings.